IMing
by Olive-la
Summary: Another bad and cliche story in IMing! Review with flames!
1. CHATTERBOX!

CHATTERBOX

_**CHATTERBOX**_

_**Edward and Bella enters chat.**_

**Edward: ****Hey Bella****.**

**Bella: ****Hi Edward**.

**Edward: ****Look, I'm going to have to break up with you**.

**Bella: ****Okay. I was going to break up with you anyways for Emmett.**

**Edward: ****Then who would Rosalie be with?**

**Bella: ****Simple: Jasper.**

**Edward: ****And Alice?**

**Bella: ****With y.o.u. **

**Edward: ****Okay. Well, bye then.**

**Bella: ****Bye.**

_**Edward exits chat.**_

_**Emmett enters chat.**_

**Bella: ****Hi Emmett.**

**Emmett: ****Hi Bella.**

**Bella: ****Listen Emmett, are you going to divorce with Rosalie for me?**

**Emmett: ****Sure.**

_**Alice enters chat.**_

**Bella: ****Hi Alice. **

**Alice: ****No time for that! Emmett: is it true? That your going to divorce with Rosalie for Bella? Don't ask how I know, instead I'm going to tell you how: I saw it in my (wait for it!!)—vision!. **

**Emmett:**** Like, Duh! **

**Alice: ****Ohh. Oh no! Here comes Rosalie! (Another one of my visions)**

_**Rosalie enters chat**_

**Rosalie: ****Hey people.**

**Bella: ****Hey.**

**Alice: ****Hi. How ya felling? **

**Rosalie: ****Swell?**

**Alice: ****Well, not after this! Hit it Emmett!**

**Emmett:**** Rosalie: I have to divorce with you.**

**Rosalie: ****Fine!**

_**Jasper enters chat**_

**Jasper: ****HI PEOPLE**

**Alice: ****Hi.**

**Bella: ****Hey.**

**Emmett: ****Hi.**

**Rosalie: ****Emmett divorced.. With me!!! ******

**Jasper: ****REALLY? Then I guess I have to divorce with Alice. Hey Alice! I want a divorce so I can marry Rosalie.**

**Alice: ****Okay. Bella: Is Edward free?**

**Bella: ****Yes.**

**Alice: ****Okay. Let's wait for Edward!**

_**Twenty minutes later.**_

_**Edward enters chat.**_

**Alice: ****Edward, do you want to marry me?**

**Edward: ****Sure**

_**Stephenie Meyer, Robert Patterson, Kristin Stewart enters chat**_

**Stephanie Meyer: ****Nooo!! I won't allow you guys to mess up a beautiful piece of writing! **

**Kristin Stewart:**** So does that mean I have to be with… *gulp. Emmett?**

**Emmett:**** Yeah! See Edward? More girls like you but more celebrities like me better. ******

**Robert: ****And I have to be with Alice? Aww... I don't like girls with short hair.**

**Stephenie: ****Noo!! Nobody's going to mess up my work! My- my masterpiece! **

**All except Stephenie, Robert, and Kristin: ****Too bad! **

**Bella: ****It's been like this for 40 minutes and it's going to stay that way! Period! **

**--Silence— **

_**This is for you readers to practice your flaming!!! Review with flaming if you want…-**__**raises eyebrows**__**-**_


	2. Revenge to Songs

(Jasper joins)

(Alice joins)

Jasper: Alice, do you know what song reminds me of you and me?

Alice: Witch one?

Jasper: Flashing Lights.. You know, the one by kanye west?

Alice: No, but I'll check it out

Jasper: No! wait, its better if you don't.

Japer: Alice?

Japer: Damn it.

Alice: Wow, "But she believe in shoes and cars?"

Alice: How could you?

Alice: You already know I'm P.!

(Alice leaves)

Jasper:……

Jasper: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Rosaline joins)

Jasper: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Rosaline: … *coughs*

Jasper: Rosaline… ummm. I can explain?

Jasper **:0**

Rosaline: 0_o sure.

(Edward joins)

(Bella joins)

Jasper: Do you know what song reminds me of you whenever I hear it?

Rosaline: Glamorous by Fergie?

Jasper: Nice try but no

Jasper: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne

Edward: I think he's trying to get killed

Bella: I think so too

Rosaline: Jasper… Be scared. Be very scared.

(Rosaline leaves)

Bella: Yea, I think he's in danger

Edward: Yup. Especially since she has Emmett.

Jasper: Hey Bella, do you know what song you should sing to Edward?

Bella: Oh god,

(Rosaline joins)

Jasper: Love Game by Lady Gaga.

Jasper: get it? Because he's all shiny? 'Disco Stick?' Hahahaha

(Alice joins)

Alice: Jasper—I saw something.. Rosaline, she going to hurt you really bad.

Jasper: Uh oh.

Alice: Get out of your house unless you want to have a limb missing

(Jasper leaves)

Edward: Nice one Alice

Bella: yea, thanks Alice

Rosaline: Alice, did he leave yet?

Alice: Wait, I see something. He's leaving. And yes! He left

Rosaline: We'll be back soon

(Alice leaves)

(Rosaline leaves)

(Emmett joins)

Bella: What are they up to

Emmett: That me friends, is a great question.

Emmett: Edward, why don't you tell us?

Emmett: You're the one who can read minds

Bella: No, we'll figure out soon enough

(Alice joins)

(Rosaline joins)

Rosaline: We did it!

Edward: Did what?

Alice: We jacked the jackass!

Bella: …

Emmett: Boo yea!

Edward:… Hahahaha!

Bella: That was so wrong!

(Bella leaves)

Edward: Damn it

(Edward leaves)

Alice: Holy. Jasper's coming

(Alice leaves)

Rosaline: *shrugs

(Rosaline leaves)

Emmett: I tricked them. I cant believe that they would do that to me.

(Jasper joins)

Jasper: Jasper—get off my account!

Emmett: Well Emmett, you must get off of my account first

(Jasper leaves)

Emmett: **:) **

(Emmett leaves)

**Hehehe. So sorry I haven't updated in a ling time. This one is probably worse than the first one. But.. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
